Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to storage systems, and more particularly, to techniques for replicating data in a storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Business continuity and remote data protection are of paramount concern for enterprises. Unfortunately, most data protection and disaster recovery (DR) solutions require complex planning and significant investment to achieve the desired recovery point objective (RPO). More importantly, even if desired low RPO is achieved, the recovery times are much higher without making significant investments in DR solutions. Also, many DR solutions require DR site infrastructure to be identical to the production site, making the DR configurations restrictive. As a result of complexity, inflexibility, and economics, DR solutions are applied to only select few mission-critical applications or forgone completely.